User blog:Beri98/Black - The Holder of Revenge
| rangetype = Ranged | ms = 335 | hp = | healthregen = | mana = | manaregen = | damage = | attackspeed = | armor = | magicresist = | hp_base = 545 | hp_lvl = 80 | hp5_base = 6 | hp5_lvl = 0.75 | mp_base = 340 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = 8.25 | mp5_lvl = 0.75 | dam_base = 56 | dam_lvl = 2.2 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 3.3% | arm_base = 24 | arm_lvl = 3 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0.5 }}Black, The Holder of Revenge is a custom champion in League of Legends. He has to weapons called Blood and Vengeance. He travels Valoran to kill those who escaped the law. Blood's verdict is absolute, so whoever it chooses Black has to carry it out. Vengeance will kill who Blood has marked; and Black follows them. In-Game Black is a special marksman. He inflicts heavy damage by attacking the same target over and over again. This style is important to him, since attacking different targets leads him to lose a great bunch of strenght. of their maximum health and marks them for 4 seconds. Vengeance's shots do 105% damage and destroy all marks added by Blood. If the target was marked, the damage inceases to . Black changes weapons after every shot. The first shot after being out of combat will always be done by Blood. Blood deals 100% damage against minions. |description2 = |leveling = |static = |range = |targeting = |additional = |yvideo = }} of their missing health. |leveling2 = Increased Physical Damage: 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 (+75% AD)}} and Black is granted 30% bonus movement speed. Vengeance's shots will deal an additional damage that is increased if the 3rd shot hits the same target as those before. After the last shot Black has to reload for seconds. On activation he will destroy all active marks and the first shot will be done by Blood. |cooldown = 20 / 18.5 / 17 / 15.5 / 14 |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |leveling = |range = |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |yvideo = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = }} All damage dealt by Vengeance ignores some of the target's armor. |description2 = Black dashes forward. For the next 0.5 seconds he ignores all effects that would reduce his movement speed. Shots by Blood and Vengeance lower the cooldown of this ability. |cooldown = 23 / 21.25 / 19.5 / 17.75 / 16 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |leveling = |leveling2 = second(s) second(s) |range = 425 |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |yvideo = }} their movement speed and marking them in addition. The strengt of the depends on the target's missing health and increases from 20% to 100%. If the target is below 25% of it's maximum health it will be instead. Both effects linger for 1.5 seconds. Within the next 4 seconds Black can fire a second shot with Vengeance. This shot deals increased damage depending on the target's missing health, capped at 150% bonus damage, if the target was marked. As long as the target is marked Black gains normal sight on them. If he does not use his second shot, the ability refunds 20% of it's cooldown and 50 mana. |cooldown = 110 / 95 / 80 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |leveling = |range = 1250 / 1500 |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |yvideo = }} Category:Custom champions